Stealing a kiss
by Silvery Mist
Summary: [Royai] Why do you read romance novels, Riza?


**Author's Notes: **I came up with the idea for this short and fluffy story while planning the next chapter of my other story, **Evening Meetings**. I couldn't fit the idea into **Evening Meetings**, but I couldn't resist writing it so here it is.

No manga spoilers unless you don't know who Roy's alchemy teacher is. Then, in that case, Chapter 58 spoilers warning.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

* * *

14-year old Riza Hawkeye was curled up on her favorite couch reading a romance novel she had picked up at the bookstore that afternoon. She had finished all her homework and finished her chores around the house, so she decided to indulge herself in a little pleasure reading. Her eyes darted across the page as she read about the beautiful blonde heroine being rescued by a dashing young man and they were currently about to have their first kiss. Riza smiled inwardly. She couldn't help but notice that the handsome hero reminded her of a certain teen whom she was secretly developing a slight crush on. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself as the heroine, wrapped in the arms of a handsome hero who looked remarkably like the boy she knew as they leaned closer and closer towards each other. 

"What are you reading, Riza?" a voice behind her said. She panicked and turned around and found herself staring into the dark eyes of her father's apprentice.

"N-nothing," she stammered as she tried to hide the novel from his view.

Roy grinned. "Looks like a romance novel to me. I didn't know you were the type to read those. I always thought you were more into those mystery novels, not grown-up fairy tales."

Riza glared at him. "Shut up." There was a hint of venom in her voice.

Roy chuckled. "Tell me, why do girls like reading that stuff anyway? It's so cliché. I mean the girl is always some gorgeous social outcast who meets a handsome guy who also happens to be a total ladies' man. They fight a bit, then fall madly in love, sleep together a couple times, he tells her that he's a changed man and doesn't want any other woman ever again, and then they marry and live happily ever after. It's so unrealistic."

"You seem to know a lot about romance novels," countered Riza with an evil smile. "You sure you don't secretly enjoy reading them yourself?"

Roy smirked. "My sisters used to leave those types of books lying around the house so I've skimmed through a couple out of curiosity. They really aren't my type though. I personally prefer this." He held up an alchemy book.

"Right…"

Roy leaned in closer to her. "You never answered my question, Riza. Why do you read romance novels?"

Riza could feel herself beginning to blush. He wasn't going to drop the subject. "I guess we read them for the same reason we read other books. They allow us to temporarily leave our real life and live a fantasy life. A life where our dreams are easily fulfilled and we can ignore the pain in our real lives."

Roy looked down at the cover of the book in her hands. It had a picture of a half-dressed blonde woman in a passionate embrace with a dark haired, equally half-dressed man. "So your dream is to be kissed by a tall, dark, and handsome man?" he teased.

Riza blushed even more. "I never said that!"

Roy laughed. She was so cute when she was embarrassed. Reaching out, he gently tilted her face towards him and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Riza's eyes widened in surprise. His lips were so soft, like velvet.

When they finally parted, he whispered in her ear. "Now you can scratch that dream off your list of unfulfilled ones." Then he got up and walked off, leaving a stunned, yet extremely happy Riza on the couch.

_12 years later…._

First Lieutenant Hawkeye yawned and looked up from her book. Everybody had managed to finish their paperwork early that day so they were off enjoying a little time off. Colonel Mustang was napping in his office, and the rest of his staff was scattered across Central Headquarters. As for herself, she had decided to finish reading a romance novel she had picked up last week. Stretching a little, she returned her attention back to her story.

A few minutes later, she heard the Colonel's office door open and a drowsy Mustang walked out.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," he called her as he scanned the room, "where is everyone?"

"Breda's down in the military barracks, Falman's in the library, Fuery is outside playing with Black Hayate, and Havoc's probably hitting on the new receptionist in Investigations," she replied, not looking up from the book. Roy looked at her confused for a second before he noticed what she was reading. Smirking a little, he walked towards her and sat down on her desk.

"What are you reading, Lieutenant?"

"Nothing important, sir." replied Riza as she turned the page and continued reading.

"Tell me Lieutenant," began Roy as he leaned down to speak to her face to face, "have you found that knight in shining armor yet?"

"I believe he's with Edward at the moment."

"What?" exclaimed Mustang as he pulled himself back to stare at her.

Riza looked at him innocently. "You _were_ asking for Alphonse Elric, sir, right?"

"Very funny, Lieutenant. You knew perfectly well what I meant." Riza smiled. "Now, let's try this again," said Roy as he slowly took the book from Riza's hands and put it down next to him. "Have you found your knight in shining armor yet?"

"You know the answer to that, sir," she replied as Roy bent down and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah. VERY short and fluffy story. Anyway, thanks to **Jack Bauer Reborn** for some major edits on this story. 


End file.
